


The Gamble

by pikajo14



Series: When in Vegas [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Eventual Romance, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Raditz is a manwhore that is tired of Nappa always bothering him, so the younger saiyan decides to seduce him. But this story of seduction doesn't go as planned when Raditz ends up falling for the older saiyan. Prequel to The Bet and The Wager. Yaoi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, this is a prequel to The Bet and The Wager. You don't have to read any of these an any order, but it is best to read them before you get to the final part that won't be out until after this series is finished.

Nappa growled to himself. There he was going again. That third class idiot had left the group. Nappa had no idea what the kid was doing. It was late and they had a mission tomorrow. What was Raditz thinking?

"Nappa, go to sleep. If Raditz isn't here in the morning, then we'll go looking for him," Vegeta snapped.

Nappa sighed. "I just want to know what his deal is. He's been running off like this since he was 13."

"Then you should know that it's not going to change." Vegeta said, looking very annoyed. "Whatever he's doing doesn't matter."

Nappa lay down, but only stared at the ceiling of the ship as the lights went out. In seconds, Vegeta was already asleep, leaving Nappa with his thoughts.

He just couldn't help it. All of those years ago, they had been a pretty solid group. Now Raditz was running off just about every day. It was strange. Vegeta may have been quick to dismiss it, but Nappa just couldn't. How could he just dismiss something as odd as this?

Nappa rolled onto his side. Hopefully, he could finally get some answers in the morning.

* * *

Raditz panted hard as he was pushed against the wall. He was being pounded into from behind. A good sized cock was moving within him as he braced himself against the wall.

Raditz moved his tail so that he was coiling his partner's balls. Making his partner let out a moan into his ear.

Raditz only chuckled. It was going to take more than this to get him off and his partner knew it.

"Shut up and take it, you uncultured monkey!" Zarbon said as he thrust harder into him.

Raditz only sighed. "You're going to have to do better than that." Seriously, Zarbon couldn't find his spot not matter how hard he tried. "Or am I going to have to take over?"

Zarbon growled. "I said shut -Ah-."

Raditz chuckled darkly as he slipped his tail into Zarbon's ass. The alien faltered and moaned as the saiyan thrust it against the sweet spot within Frieza's elite soldier. "What was that, Zarbon?"

Zarbon let out a whimper as Raditz continued. The cock in Raditz's ass fell out and Raditz was able to turn and look at the alien. Zarbon had a look of pure ecstasy on his face as he looked at Raditz, who was smirking confidently.

Raditz reached down and began to toy with Zarbon's cock. Zarbon's head flew back as he grabbed onto Raditz. Again Raditz chuckled. "Is that enough?" Raditz then thrust himself against Zarbon. "Or do you want this?"

Zarbon moaned as he looked down at the saiyan's cock. "Oh…" Raditz moved his tail a little harder. "Fuck…"

"So you want me to fuck you then?" Raditz said with a dark grin.

"Yes-Oh-Kami-." Zarbon was forgetting to breathe as Raditz removed his tail, pulled him over, and slammed the alien down on his throbbing cock. The alien let out a deafening wail as Raditz filled him completely and began to rock his hips forward. "Ah, AH!"

Finally, Raditz began to feel something as he plunged deeper into Zarbon's ass. Frieza's henchman was practically sobbing from the pleasure. Raditz didn't understand why Zarbon even tried to dominate. The man was clearly made to submit. "Is that what you wanted?" Raditz teased.

"Mmm." That's what Raditz liked to hear. The more incoherent they were, the more turned on Raditz would get.

Raditz moved his tail up and used it to stroke Zarbon's leaking cock. From the look of it, Zarbon had already come. Raditz was far from done, but knew that he would pay if he didn't stop now. This wasn't about his pleasure.

Raditz pulled out and Zarbon breathed. The alien looked at Raditz as Raditz set him down. "So you'll have our pods detailed before morning," Raditz said, asking for his payment.

Zarbon walked over to a keypad and punched some numbers in. "I just put in the order."

Raditz nodded then grabbed his armor and began to get dressed. He knew better than to overstay his welcome.

Zarbon smiled. "You know, you could always stay for another round."

Raditz rolled his eyes. "You have nothing else to pay me at the moment."

Zarbon frowned. "I forgot that you are the ship's whore. Are you off to fuck one of the Ginyu's or Dodoria this time?"

Raditz again rolled his eyes. "No, I have a mission tomorrow. I would like some sleep." This seemed to make Zarbon happier. "I'll be getting fucked by Frieza when I get back. He did promise me a larger food portion for us saiyans if I did."

Zarbon glared at him. "You're so fine with being a whore, aren't you?! What about love?!"

Raditz only stared at Zarbon in confusion. "There is no such thing as love. Just pleasure and profit. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a nap and a mission to take.

Not giving Zarbon any time to say anything else, Raditz finished dressing and left.

He smirked to himself. He had a pretty good thing going here. He didn't know what got him started, but when he turned 13, it began. First, it was Frieza, then Zarbon, and it just escalated from there. Vegeta and Nappa had no clue and that was the way Raditz liked it. He didn't want them knowing. Vegeta would either be pissed that Raditz was degrading himself or ask for more shit. The Old Man on the other hand, would probably give him a lecture.

Raditz rolled his eyes. Nappa was always getting into his shit. Nappa had been around for as long as Raditz could remember and maybe the Old Fart looked at Raditz like he was a child for something.

When Raditz got to the quarters that the three of them shared, he knew that they had to be asleep. Looking over at a nearby clock, he knew that they had to be up in about 3 hours. Not that sleep mattered. They would have plenty of time to sleep in the pods before raking in some profit.

"I wondered when you were going to come back." Nappa said, coming out from the bedroom sleeping quarters they shared.

Raditz grimaced, he wasn't in the mood for a speech. "Why are you still up, Old Man?"

"I could say the same for you." Nappa said, glaring at Raditz. "But I wasn't the one roaming around the night before a mission."

Raditz sighed. "Don't worry about it. I can sleep in the pod."

Nappa rolled his eyes. "And you wonder why you're not getting stronger."

Raditz made to punch Nappa in the face, but Nappa caught the punch. "Watch what you say, Old Timer."

Nappa laughed. "What are you going to do? You're just a lowly third class. Nothing you can do actually matters."

"Says the royal nurse maid." Raditz huffed.

Nappa turned red. "My job is one of pride…"

"Not when you had to change Vegeta's diapers. So how did an elite warrior like yourself, end up elbow deep in shit?" Raditz jabbed.

Nappa pounced, pushing the younger saiyan against the wall. "Now listen here, Youngblood! You wouldn't know the meaning of sacrifice if it smacked you in the face!"

Raditz only smirked. "Really now? So you became a nurse maid because you weren't good enough? What a shame."

Nappa growled. "You're such a petty thing. The fact that you'll never amount to anything must be scary."

"Shut up!" Raditz snarled.

Nappa laughed. "Make me, boy! But I don't see how you're going tmmm…"

Raditz had had enough of Nappa's mouth. He didn't even think before he did it. He just grabbed Nappa's bald head and pulled the older man down into a kiss.

Nappa's eyes went wide. What was Raditz doing? This wasn't right. Raditz was too young to even know what he was doing; hell, Nappa didn't even know what Raditz was doing. Nappa had never done this before.

Raditz's lips moved, as he chuckled on the inside. That was one way to make the Old Man freeze. 'Don't tell me that he's never done this before.' Raditz thought to himself. Raditz almost grinned as his thoughts were confirmed. 'I might as well make it so he enjoys it.' Raditz thought.

Raditz pulled Nappa tighter against him. Nappa continued to wonder what was going on. Nappa felt something move along his bottom lip and shook as teeth nibbled on it. Nappa's eyes began to falter. Whatever, Raditz was doing to him, it was making Nappa dizzy.

Finally, Nappa's eyes closed and he surrendered to the younger man's advances. Raditz practically smirked into the kiss. Finally, the Old Man was going to shut up.

Raditz pushed forward a little, bringing his tongue against Nappa's lips. Nappa let out a small whimper. As soon as Raditz heard it, he couldn't stop himself as he forced his tongue into Nappa's mouth. Raditz lapped at the frozen tongue in an effort to get Nappa more comfortable with what he was doing. Nappa stayed still though, so Raditz had to pop off. "Move your tongue a little." Nappa had no time to stay anything before Raditz grabbed his ass and pushed his tongue back into his mouth.

Nappa couldn't help himself. The younger saiyan was squeezing his ass tightly. Nappa didn't think as he started to move his tongue against the Youngblood's. Nappa moaned into Raditz's mouth. His body felt on fire and he didn't want Raditz to stop.

Raditz pulled off again, chuckling to himself as Nappa moaned low in his throat. "You like that, Old Man?"

"Radtiz…what are you…oh…doing…" Nappa moaned.

Raditz moved his tail upward and against the bald man's crotch. "Do you not like it?" Raditz said with a grin. Nappa let out another whimper, making Raditz's cock get harder. Why didn't he think about teasing the Old Man before? This was highly entertaining. Raditz leaned forward and whispered into Nappa's ear. "You want it don't you?"

Nappa made to moan, but they were interrupted as Vegeta called out into the living room. "May I remind you, we have a mission in the morning!"

Nappa moved away from Raditz, almost as if he had been burned. "Sorry to have awoken you, my Prince."

Raditz snickered. "Brownnoser."

Nappa turned and looked back at Raditz. "What was that all about?"

Raditz laughed. "Don't worry about it. The Prince wants us to sleep. Remember? You wouldn't want to upset him now, would you?"

Nappa turned beet red. "Just shut up."

Raditz walked past Nappa and into the personal showers they had. He knew Nappa was going to go off to bed.

As Raditz stripped off his armor, he did notice that his erection from earlier was still present. Part of Raditz wanted to feel disgusted that he had been kissing Nappa to begin with, but he had fucked worse. It had been a while since Raditz had actually kissed someone. They usually just fucked and he got his payment. 'But Nappa gave you no payment for that.' His brain tried to tell him. Raditz shook his head. "He shut up, didn't he?"

As Raditz stood under the spray, he stared down at the erection. He figured that he might as well take care of it. As he grasped himself, his mind drifted back to Zarbon, if he had been able to finish there, he wouldn't have this problem. He thought about fucking Zarbon, but that was getting him nowhere, so he switched it to Ginyu, but that didn't work either. It was odd. He never had this problem before, he even tried Dodoria but nothing happened.

Raditz sighed; maybe cumming wasn't on his list of things to do today. He made to remove himself as one last thought came to him. Nappa. The Old Man's face when Raditz grabbed his ass was priceless. The moan that Nappa let out began to play in his head. Raditz sighed as his cock twitched and began to pump himself faster. The fear in those eyes that switched to pleasure under his ministrations made Raditz moan as he continued. Raditz's mind then constructed something he had never thought of before. The Old Man was in front of him, on his knees, sucking at his head.

Raditz bit his lip as he came hard against the wall. His fantasy disappeared as he came back to reality. Raditz shook his head. What was that all about? He never had to resort to something like that before. Maybe it was because he had just been kissing Nappa. That had to be it.

* * *

Nappa went back to bed, but he just laid there. He still had no idea what was going on. This wasn't supposed to happen. Back home, he already had a mate set up for him. That was until the planet was destroyed all of those years ago.

He sighed as Vegeta snored. After the planet was destroyed, he had stayed close to the prince. It was his duty to look after him, even if he didn't need it. It was as Raditz said. He was a glorified nanny.

He wouldn't have been placed into that situation if he hadn't been so weak. Even as an elite, he was the weakest one in his family. That's why he was placed as Vegeta's guardian.

But that was the least of his worries now. Raditz had kissed him. Why? Wasn't kissing one of those things reserved for mates? That's what his father had always told him. Nappa never had time for anything like that. Even if he had a mate set up for him, he never had time to take that mate as his own. Nappa wanted to get stronger.

Nappa touched his lips. They still tingled. Did Raditz like him? It didn't look like Raditz did. Was Raditz just playing what they called hard to get? Nappa felt warm. It wasn't like Raditz was bad to look at, far from it. But he just couldn't wrap his head around it. He knew that there weren't very many of them left, but he never imagined that Raditz would want him. He figured that Raditz would want Vegeta as a mate. The two of them were the same age.

Nappa shook his head. Vegeta wouldn't lower himself to mate with a third class. Raditz must have known that Nappa was his only option if he wanted a saiyan mate. That didn't make Nappa feel any better. It only made him anxious. Would Raditz expect more from him now? It wasn't like they could ignore what had happened.

Vegeta rolled onto his side in his sleep. Nappa looked over. There was no way that Vegeta could know about this. Vegeta wouldn't be really happy with him even considering it. Nappa was still an elite and had to act like one. He couldn't just mate with a third class like Raditz.

The door opened and he looked over to find Raditz coming in from his shower. Nappa turned red as he watched. Raditz wasn't fully dressed. Water was still dripping from his long hair and his chest was exposed. Raditz was sleeping in his underwear, which was really normal for them. Nappa just never noticed before because he really wasn't looking. Now that Raditz had pretty much revealed his feelings for him, Nappa couldn't help himself.

Raditz's tail flicked in the air a couple of times before he lay down on his bed. Raditz felt eyes on him in the darkness. He grinned. It looked like the Old Man was interested in more.

Raditz looked up at the ceiling, keeping his eyes away from Nappa's wandering ones. Let the Old Man look. If Raditz played his cards right, the Old Man would never yell at him again. Now that was a real goal to achieve.

A lightbulb went off in Raditz's head and Raditz turned to look at the wall as he grinned. All he had to do was break the Old Man in. Then Nappa could take some of his work load off of him. With two of them fucking the ship, they could get anything that they wanted.

Raditz was going to have to take a gamble with this, but the reward was outweighing the consequences. Nappa already liked kissing him. It wouldn't take much to get the Old Man into bed. All he needed was the right opportunity.

Raditz almost chuckled. He knew that he was going to have to get Vegeta out of the way for this to work and he knew how to do just that. All he had to do was wait until they got back from their mission. Frieza did have a payment for him. He could just ask for that payment to change or have Raditz go for another round. Maybe he would have to fuck more that one of them at once, not that he minded. That wasn't a big deal.

Raditz felt content with himself and let himself drift off to sleep. After all, he had big plans for the days to come.

Nappa kept his eyes on the third class as Raditz passed into sleep. Raditz had turned his back to him before passing out, but he still looked peaceful from a distance.

Nappa turned to face the wall. He needed to stop doing this. He couldn't have the Youngblood. He didn't need to be staring at Raditz. He needed to be getting to sleep. They had a mission to go on.

But the longer he laid there trying to sleep, the more he thought about it. Thoughts he had never even considered before were frightened by the reality that was closing in on him. Parts of him that he had ignored his entire life were flaring up and were refusing to go away or be ignored. He touched himself on rare occasions, but it had been hard to find some privacy, especially in the years after Planet Vegeta's destruction.

But now it wouldn't take no for an answer. Nappa longed to touch himself, but with the Prince and the person that had caused this flare up to occur in close proximity to him, there wasn't any way that he could be discreet about it. Nappa bit into his lip, hoping that the pain would distract him, but nothing helped. He just wanted release and he couldn't go anywhere. He would just wake them up.

An alarm went off, making him jump. He could hear the room coming to life again. How long had he been thinking this over? He didn't get a wink of sleep.

He turned his head and watched as Vegeta got out of bed and made to go towards the bathroom, leaving him alone with Raditz.

Raditz pulled himself out of bed, he didn't even look tired. The younger saiyan looked over at Nappa, who was still facing the wall. "Time to get up, Old Man." Raditz chuckled.

Nappa didn't move. "You go ahead." He didn't want Raditz seeing him like this.

Raditz walked over towards the older man. He knew that something was up. Nappa was hiding from him. Raditz smirked to himself as he ran his tail against Nappa's back, making Nappa jump and turned to face him. "Oh, so you are up." Raditz said with a grin.

"What was that for?!" Nappa said angrily.

Raditz only looked down, his smirk grew. "You still have a problem, I see."

Nappa turned red. "You still didn't answer my question." Nappa made to get up, but Raditz stopped him, the Youngblood began to move his hand up Nappa's leg. Nappa gulped. "Wha…"

"Shhh…Let me take care of it…" Raditz whispered into his ear.

Nappa had no time to respond as Raditz grabbed ahold of the bulge in his pants. "But…the Prin…mmm"

Raditz chuckled. "Don't worry about him. He's busy." Raditz dragged his tongue against Nappa's ear forcing a moan from Nappa's lips. "You want me to help you, don't you?" Raditz's hand slid against the spandex before diving down slowly. Raditz was surprised; he didn't think that the Old Man would be packing. Nappa let out a wonderful, needy moan that sent all of Raditz's blood straight down to his groin. "Kami, Nappa…"

"Raditz…-oh-." Raditz's hand was rocking on his engorged cock. Nappa couldn't think of anything else. The younger man's hand was heavenly.

Raditz's tail grabbed Nappa's and pulled the tail up so that it was between Raditz's legs. "Touch it." Raditz made Nappa's tail touch the growing flesh through Raditz's spandex. Raditz let out a grunt. "That's it…"

Nappa couldn't take his eyes off of Raditz's face. "I…I…oh…" Nappa felt himself release in his spandex and against Raditz's hand.

Raditz grinned. "Looks like you're all better now." Figuring that they were done, Raditz made to move away, but then he noticed something. Nappa was completely red. "What now?"

Nappa looked away. He had come so fast. Raditz looked far from done and he was already finished. "Nothing." Nappa got up and left the room, leaving Raditz completely confused.

Raditz sighed. Hopefully, he didn't just scare Nappa off. He still had big plans for the Old Man and he was going to make Nappa see them through dammit.

Raditz thought about to his plan and smirked. Soon they would be alone. Then he could seduce the Old Man. Whether he liked it or not, Raditz was going to take the Old Man's virginity, then the whole ship would be theirs.

"Raditz, what the hell are you doing?! We're going to be late!" Vegeta snapped at him from the other room.

Raditz chuckled to himself as he left the room. "Coming, my prince."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Raditz kept his ass pushed in the air as Frieza darted in and out of him. In front of him, Zarbon was panting as he sucked on the green alien’s throbbing length.

Frieza pushed harder and Raditz faked a moan. He was pretty good at telling them what they needed to hear. In seconds, his ass warmed and his mouth filled with seed.

Frieza pulled out of him. “I swear; you get better every time.”

Raditz smirked. “Just remember to pay me.”

Frieza grinned. “I haven’t forgotten. You’ll get what you want. My favorite monkey will be very busy.”

“I thought I was your favorite monkey,” Raditz teased as Zarbon frowned at him.

Frieza chuckled. “Vegeta’s my favorite pet monkey, you’re my fuck monkey; there’s a difference.”

The saiyan began to dress himself as Frieza made his way over to the intercom and began to give Vegeta his orders. Raditz could hear Vegeta laugh at the prospect of battle. _“How many planets do you have in mind?”_ Vegeta asked.

Frieza only smirked. “About 5 or 6. It will take you about 6 mouths with the travel time.”

 _“Sounds good to me.”_ Vegeta said. _“Is a pod ready?”_

“Yes, there are plenty of them waiting for you to choose from,” Frieza said.

 _“I’ll send you a transmission when I’m done,”_ Vegeta said. _“Anything else?”_

Frieza smirked. “Have fun?” The frost demon walked away from the intercom. “Is that what you wanted, Raditz?”

Raditz nodded. “Yes, my Lord.” This was exactly what he wanted. Now he would be alone with the Old Man.

“I do wonder; why did you want Vegeta out of the way?” Frieza inquired.

Raditz shrugged. “I just wanted some peace and quiet. This way he’ll be out of my hair.” It wasn’t a lie. He did want Vegeta out of the way, but there was no way that Nappa was going to be quiet later on. “At least this way, he’ll make you some profit as well.”

Frieza chuckled darkly as he walked up to Raditz and pulled the saiyan down into a kiss. “You know the drill.”

Raditz smirked. “Same time, next week.”

“Very good.” Frieza grinned. “You may go.”

With that, Raditz left Frieza alone with Zarbon. He knew that it wouldn’t take long for Vegeta to leave. The Prince had to be chomping at the bit to get out of the ship and be by himself for a while. It would do Vegeta some good anyway.

As Raditz turned the corner, he watched as Vegeta left their quarters. “There you are, Raditz,” Vegeta said.

“I was off in the mess hall,” Raditz lied.

Vegeta only smirked. “I’m going to be gone for a while. Make sure the Old Man stays out of trouble will you?” Vegeta joked.

Raditz grinned. “He’s not anything that I can’t handle.”

“Good,” Vegeta said, placing his scouter over his eye. “I’ll see you in 6 months.” With that Vegeta left him with an evil look on his face.

Raditz smirked as he walked into their quarters. Nappa was nowhere to be found. The lug had to be in the mess hall. The third class laughed to himself, this would give him time to set the mood.

* * *

 

Nappa sighed as he finished up in the mess hall. The entire time they were off planet, he had kept his distance from Raditz. He tried everything he could to get the third class off of his mind, but nothing seemed to work.

And that wasn’t all. Nappa couldn’t believe that he came so easily. Now Raditz had to think that he wasn’t good enough. Not that he cared about that.

Nappa shook his head. He couldn’t just stay here. He had to go back. At least with Vegeta around, he didn’t have to worry about Raditz too much. The younger saiyan wouldn’t dare to do anything in front of the prince.

Nappa felt reassured as he began to head back to their shared quarters. His nerves weren’t going off like crazy anymore. He just had to make sure that he wasn’t alone with Raditz. It couldn’t be that hard.

He slid the keycard over a panel and the door opened in front of him. Vegeta wasn’t there. He had to be off training.

Not thinking about it, Nappa walked into the sleeping chamber to find all three of the beds pushed together. Raditz was lying across them completely naked. The third class was lightly stroking himself.

Nappa just stood there and stared. He didn’t expect to walk in on this. The elite tried to say something, but he couldn’t stop staring at the third class’s body.

Raditz grinned. “Do you see something you like, Old Man?” Raditz made his voice moan slightly as he spoke and he could see the results on the elite in seconds.

Nappa still didn’t know what to say. Hell, he couldn’t even look away from the third class. All he knew was that his cock was springing to life in his pants.

“Oh…Nappa, please…” Raditz faked a moan. This was all too easy. Nappa was practically drooling already. Raditz climbed around the bed. “Don’t you want a piece of me, Big Boy?”

Nappa didn’t know what made him walk forward. The display in front of him was hypnotic. There was no running from this. Before he knew it, Nappa was right in front of Raditz. The Youngblood was running his hands across his armor.

Raditz grinned inwardly as he made to grab at the elite’s armor and pulled it up and over Nappa’s head, leaving the older man in his spandex jumpsuit. “Touch me,” Raditz said, making his voice sound needy.

Nappa’s hands came around the third class and began to move up his body. Raditz was just so warm. The elite let out a gasp as the younger man’s tail began to slide against his ass.

“We don’t need this, do we?” Raditz said, playing with the hem of Nappa’s spandex. Slowly, Raditz began to pull it free from the elite’s body. Nappa moaned. The third class’s touch was lighting him on fire.

The elite’s spandex hit the floor, leaving him exposed. Nappa blushed. This wasn’t how things were supposed to happen. But as Raditz backed onto the bed and motioned for him to follow, Nappa obeyed. Anything that Raditz wanted him to do, he would do it.

Raditz grinned as Nappa got closer. The third class looked down at his cock, motioning to the elite to touch him. Nappa’s hand shook as it finally closed around him. To hide his intentions, Raditz pulled the older man into a kiss. Nappa moaned into the younger’s mouth as Raditz slipped his tongue in.

Raditz’s tail moved to coil around Nappa’s cock, making the elite cry out in pleasure. “You like that, Old Man?”

Nappa only moaned in response. His hand came free from Raditz as the younger pleasured him. The elite’s tail lashed back and forth as Raditz continued the torturous touches. “Raditz…OH, Kami!” Nappa came against that tail and then turned red. He did it again. He made to remove himself from Raditz, but the third class grabbed ahold of him.

Nappa could only stare as the third class brought his tail up to his lips then licked it clean. “You taste good,” Raditz said sensuously before he gave the elite a pleading look. “Don’t you want to taste me?”

They shifted around a little so that Raditz was lying with his back against the wall. He was sitting up, while Nappa was sliding down between his legs. Raditz smirked to himself. This was going better than he expected. The Old Man would be fucking the ship before he knew it.

Nappa felt like his brain had disconnected as he stared at the throbbing erection in front of him. This was for him. Raditz had this problem because of him. The elite felt light headed as he leaned down and began to lap at the precum that leaked from the head. As the elite ran his tongue over the head, he looked up at Raditz, who was looking down at him with a massive grin on his face. “That’s it, use your tongue.” Raditz sighed.

Nappa moaned. Something about Raditz’s face was making him hot as he took the whole thing into his mouth.

Raditz gasped. He didn’t expect Nappa to deep throat him like that. “Oh…suck it.” The elite moved his tongue against it as the third class’s hand came down to rest on Nappa’s head. “Watch…oh…watch your teeth…Oh.” Raditz didn’t know where this was coming from. He was actually turned on.

Nappa could only look up at the younger saiyan as ecstasy came over the third class. It only made the elite tremble with lust. Raditz looked completely lost to him. The third class’s breathing became sharper as Raditz began to thrust up into his mouth uncontrollably.

Raditz had no time to react as he came into Nappa’s mouth. The third class felt dazed as he came down from his release and looked down at the Old Man. Nappa looked up at him in shock. There was a small dribble of cum dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Raditz moaned and pulled the older man up into a bruising kiss.

At some point, their tails had wrapped around each other. Nappa’s tongue slipped into the third class’s mouth and he gasped. The elite was becoming more confident as they continued.

Raditz felt something hard against his leg and knew that Nappa was hard again. The younger man pulled away from the fierce kiss and looked into the eyes of the elite. “Fuck me.”

Nappa moaned and before Raditz knew it, he was being pulled down so that his back was against the bed with Nappa looking down at him. The third class separated his legs as the old man began to rub himself against his hole. “You really want that, Youngblood?” Nappa asked.

Raditz felt himself coming back to the surface, but still smiled inwardly. This was going better than he hoped. He could easily fake his pleasure for the next couple of minutes. He could fuck the Old Man the next time. He made himself sound as needy as possible. “Please fuck me, Nappa.”

Nappa looked down at the third class and moaned. “Don’t you need me to…?”

“I need you now…please…I want your cock,” Raditz said, rubbing his ass against the throbbing length.

Nappa groaned. “You need it that bad?”

Raditz made himself moan and nodded. He felt the old man shift as he lined himself up with the third class’s ass. Raditz prepared himself, faking pleasure was easy, but it was really annoying. The older man’s erection pressed into him and Raditz prepared a moan, only to see white. “Oh!” Raditz opened his eyes. ‘What was that?’ He thought to himself as he looked up at the Old Man.

Nappa looked strained. “You’re tight.”

Raditz knew that was a lie, but for someone as inexperienced as Nappa, he wasn’t surprised. “Let yourself adjust. Then you can move.”

Nappa had to remember to breathe as he looked down at Raditz. Nothing had ever felt this good. “You…you ready…?”

Raditz nodded. “Take me.”

Nappa shifted and moved his hips back before diving back into that glorious heat. Below him Raditz let out a whimper.

Raditz felt confused. Where was that coming fro… “Ah!” The pleasure made his insides tingle as Nappa’s thrusts became faster. “Oh…oh…ah…Nappa…oh.” It felt so good. Raditz brought his legs up and around Nappa’s torso. “Mmm…oh…”

“Do…oh…you like…that…Youngblood…yeah,” Nappa said moving faster.

Raditz moaned digging his fingers into Nappa’s back. “Right…oh…right there…OH!” The third class was moving himself so that he was meeting those wonderful thrusts, each one was better than the last. “Old Man…more…oh more…”

Nappa groaned as he rocked his hips forward. His tail had gone to wrap around Raditz’s tail as he plunged deeper into the third class. He was so close. He needed to cum. “Raditz…oh Kami.”

Raditz felt his back arch and his cock begin to spasm as he came hard. “Nappa…oh…Nappa…” He moaned loudly as his orgasm continued.

The old man was still moving in the spasming hole and he grunted as his release hit him, filling the younger man with his seed. Nappa panted as he fell against Raditz’s chest. It was like he was high or something. “That was amazing.”

Raditz’s breathing still hadn’t returned to normal. He was still confused by what had happened. What had Nappa been doing to him? His mind couldn’t wrap itself around the pleasure it has just experienced.

Nappa felt a rumbling in his chest as he looked down, laying against the third class. The elite’s tail continued to knot with his lover. Nappa didn’t know what else to do or say. He had never felt this happy before.

“Wow.” Raditz couldn’t help but say that. It may have just been a fluke or something, but the Oldman could fuck. The elite was still panting in his ear and he looked down at Nappa’s bald head. The third class couldn’t stop himself as he leaned down and kissed the top of the elite’s head. Nappa looked up at him. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, and then kissed again. Lips mingled, as did tongues. Raditz felt a moan rumble through his chest as he turned them over so that the elite was laying against the mattresses. The fire was burning again. He wanted to take the Oldman now. “Relax.”

Nappa looked up at his long maned lover as Raditz moved back, opening the elite’s legs. “Does it hurt?” He couldn’t help but ask. It looked like Raditz had responded well to it.

“It will hurt a little in the beginning,” Raditz answered, before sucking on his fingers. “I’ll need to stretch you a little.”

“But you didn’t need it…AH!” Raditz silenced Nappa with one of his fingers. The third class’s years of experience helped him find that spot immediately, causing the elite to moan under him.

Raditz smirked. “What was that?”

Nappa couldn’t speak; all he could do was whimper under Raditz’s touch. “Mmm.”

Raditz chuckled. He now had three fingers up the Oldman’s ass. Nappa was ready. “Do you want me?” He asked, removing his fingers from Nappa’s ass.

The Oldman stared up at his lover. “Oh, Raditz…Please.”

Raditz couldn’t help but smile as he lined himself up with the tight hole in front of him, preparing himself before he pushed in. He watched as the elite’s face scrunched up in pain. “Relax,” he whispered, closing his eyes. It was hard for him to concentrate. Nappa was unbelievably tight. He knew the man was a virgin, but he wasn’t expecting something this heavenly. Raditz opened his eyes and looked down at the elite. “Calm yourself, Oldman.”

Nappa looked up at Raditz in pain. This hurt a lot. How did Raditz take it so easy earlier? “I…I can’t.”

Without thinking, Raditz leaned down locking lips with the Oldman. “Trust me.” He moaned, which was odd. He never moaned during sex. Ever. He wasn’t the comforting type either, so what the hell was he doing? “Relax, Nappa.”

The elite looked up at the third class. “I…I’ll try, Youngblood.”

Raditz felt the grip around his cock relax slightly and smiled down at the elite. “I’m going to try to move. Just stay like this, okay? That’s the only way that it’s going to get better.”

Nappa nodded, only to shake as Raditz made his first thrust. It hurt less than he thought it would and it seemed that Raditz was looking for something. Seconds later, the third class found what he was looking for as Nappa moaned loudly, whimpering slightly as the cock inside of him grazed that special spot.

Raditz moaned as he thrust against that spot. The elite was clinging to him now as he thrust in deeper. “It’s…oh…its good,” Raditz said, engulfed in pleasure. Fucking had never felt this good before in his life.

Below him, the Oldman was panting his name into his ear. “Raditz…oh more.”

“Oldman…I’m gonna cum…” Raditz moaned as he kept thrusting forward.

“Please…oh Youngblood…” Nappa felt his insides warm as the younger saiyan came inside of him. Raditz panted into his ear as he grabbed ahold of Nappa’s throbbing member. For a second, he thought of just jerking the elite off, but instead, he climbed up and impaled himself on the throbbing organ. He needed to know if that was a fluke or not.

As soon as it was inside of him, Nappa’s cock brushed against that place once more, making Raditz moan out in ecstasy. “Fuck me…Oh.” The Oldman’s hips bucked upward into him. “Oh.” He could feel himself becoming hard again as the Oldman fucked him.

“You like that, Youngblood?” Nappa smirked up at him.

“Yes…yes…oh, yes…” It was like Raditz was losing his mind. He didn’t want to stop riding on the elite’s cock. “Deeper…right there…oh…”

Nappa groaned. “I…I’m gonna…Oh, Raditz.” He came deep inside of the younger saiyan, making Raditz moan loudly as he came once again.

Raditz looked down at the elite, only to find Nappa smiling up at him. Soon after, he leaned down into those arms purring against his partner. It was strange. Raditz had never enjoyed sex. No one could pleasure him, but the old man could. It just didn’t make any sense. He needed to keep testing this theory of his. This had to be a fluke. Even if Nappa could find his prostate more than once.

But as he cuddled into the strong chest below him, he relaxed, listening to the elite purring below him. At the same time, Raditz felt warm. The elite’s cock was still in his ass, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t want to even move. All he could do was drift off to sleep. He was exhausted after all of that.

Nappa stared at his sleeping lover. Raditz was purring in his sleep. Slowly he wrapped his tail around the younger saiyan’s tail. The elite then leaned down and kissed the third class’s head. Seconds later he turned red. ‘I can’t believe that he’s really mine,’ Nappa thought. He purred one last time before he fell asleep himself.

* * *

 

Raditz felt groggy as he awoke. He was really warm and he had no idea why. As he made to get up, he realized that something was still inside him. His eyes flew wide open, making the discovery that he was lying on the Oldman’s chest.

The third class began to think about everything that had happened the night before. He slept with Nappa…

No, he was pleasured by the Oldman. How was that possible? No one could pleasure him. How did Nappa’s cock find that spot with ease? It wasn’t the largest thing he had been impaled on, that honor went to Ginyu. Maybe it was the angle of Nappa’s dick or the fact that they were both saiyans?

He scratched his head. There was no way of knowing. There might be a way to get his clients to find that place, but he didn’t want to offend them. He was providing a service after all.

Raditz heard a sigh and looked down. Nappa was awake and staring up at him. They only looked at each other for a couple of seconds. It was then that the third class realized that the elite was still inside of him. It was no wonder why he couldn’t move.

Knowing that there was only one way to fix this, Raditz began to move his hips slowly, only feeling pain from below. That was new. He never had pain from being entered. It was probably an after effect of being stretched out all night.

Nappa must have seen his reaction because he grabbed Raditz’s hips to still him. “Slow down.”

“But we have to get it out,” Raditz argued.

The elite sighed, but made to turn them slowly, so that Raditz was under him. “You told me to relax. It’s your turn.”

The third class made to argue, but shook as Nappa pulled back slowly then back in slightly. He felt the cock slide against that spot in the most torturous of ways, forcing him to hold onto the elite as he moved. Raditz’s eyes fell slightly as he looked up at Nappa with lust. “Nappa…”

The elite only chuckled. “Is it good, Youngblood?” It was still hard to move in the third class. Raditz was tighter than he was yesterday, but Nappa couldn’t pinpoint why that was. Maybe Raditz stretched himself out before the elite had shown up.

Nappa’s thrust picked up, making Raditz moan louder as he clung to his lover. “Oldman…more…OH…” He was becoming a mess again; the elite’s cock was going to be his undoing.

The elite let out a moan. “Kami, Raditz…”

“Yemmm.” The third class’s moans were cut off by the elite’s mouth, which swallowed it. Raditz felt a tongue move against his franticly. At the same time, his fingernails were digging into Nappa’a back, leaving cuts on the elite’s back.

Nappa pulled off Raditz, only so he could look at him. “Youngblood…”

Raditz only looked back. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. No one looked at him like that. “Oldman…”

Slowly, the two of them leaned into each other. This kiss wasn’t frantic or crazy, it was soft, but at the same time it was making Raditz dizzy. “Raditz…” Nappa said softly into his ear, making Raditz cum.

The younger saiyan held onto the older as pleasure rocked his body. Never had he orgasmed like this. He felt his inside warm and opened his eyes to find Nappa’s face twisted in ecstasy.

Nappa sighed, looking down at his lover as he pulled out. He purred as his tail looped with Raditz’s.

The third class felt confused. What was wrong with him? Why was he so dazed? His lover… Raditz froze. Nappa wasn’t his lover. He was just a man that he was trying to turn into a prostitute. ‘You don’t want to share him though.’ The voice in the back of his head said.

“Raditz?” Nappa was still looking down at him. “Are you okay?” The elite purred into his neck.

“Yeah.” He answered. “Umm…can I get up and use the bathroom?” Raditz asked.

Nappa turned red before getting off of him. “Oh.”

As Raditz got off the bed, he couldn’t help but feel strange. Why was he having these feelings in the first place? Nappa was a good fuck; that was all.

He ran off to the bathroom and washed off, but the thoughts still plagued him. He was so deep in thought, that he didn’t notice the elite walk in and nearly jumped out of his skin when Nappa ran his fingers through his hair.

The third class turned around, only to find the older man staring back at him with some unknown emotion in his eyes.

Raditz felt himself start to panic as his heart began to beat faster. What was going on? This couldn’t be happening? He couldn’t be in…

Raditz felt dizzy as he fell over onto the ground, making Nappa freak out. “Raditz, wake up!” The elite screamed at him.

Raditz didn’t move, but strangely enough felt as if he was being lifted. He moved closer to something that was warm, it was hard, like there was muscle there but the smell comforted him.

There was a beeping in the background, followed by Raditz shaking his head, as his eyes opened. This was the medical wing. Why was he here?

Outside he could hear arguing, but he had no idea what was going on. That was until the door flew open and Nappa walked in moments later.

Raditz looked up at the elite, but found Nappa glaring at him. He was about to ask what the Oldman’s problem was, until Zarbon walked in. He watched the two of them glare daggers at each other and he knew.

The cat was out of the bag and it looked like Nappa was never going to let him touch him again.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Raditz sighed as he returned to their quarters. Nappa had left him in the medical wing. He already knew that the bald man was infuriated at him, but what was done was done. Besides, Nappa couldn’t hold a grudge with him for long.

He was about to sit down as Nappa came out of their bedroom. The elite glared at him, but Raditz didn’t care as he sat down, placing his feet on the small table in front of it.

“So you’re not going to say anything about it?” Nappa started. “Did you like making a fool out of me?”

The third class looked up at the old man. “That’s not what I was doing.”

“Then what the hell were you doing? You’ve got a boyfriend from the sound of it. You didn’t need to defile me!” Nappa snapped at him.

Raditz rolled his eyes. “They aren’t partners. They’re clients.”

Nappa froze. “Clients?”

The third class began to laugh. “You really think that I have relationships with all of those men? Ha!”

The elite was confused. This couldn’t be right. Zarbon made it sound like he was in a relationship with Raditz. Why did the third class sound so detached? “I don’t understand.”

Raditz continued to laugh. “Sex is a trade on this ship, Oldman. Why do you think we get so much stuff? I’ve been playing the game for years.”

Suddenly, it all made sense. Nappa couldn’t believe it. “You’re a whore?” The elite felt angry. “You’ve thrown away your pride as a saiyan to be a whore?!”

The third class only laughed. “I’ve never had pride. If I did, it was destroyed with the planet. After that, it was all about surviving. If I didn’t provide my services, we would have died a long time ago.”

Nappa still glared at Raditz. “What do you mean?”

“Remember that suicide mission that happened around a year ago?” Nappa nodded. “We were supposed to go on that. After a night with Frieza, we were rescheduled. I do stuff like that all of the time.”

“You’ve…you’ve slept with Frieza?” The elite couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had been angry with Raditz before, but part of him thought that maybe Raditz wanted to leave Zarbon for him. This was worse. It felt like his heart was breaking.

The third class smirked. “The real question is who haven’t I slept with?”

Nappa backed away. He didn’t want to hear this. “No.” He was shaking his head.

Raditz pulled his hand up and started counting them. “Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guldo, Appule, Cui, Cooler, Sorbet, Salza, Dore, Neiz, King Cold…” Raditz smiled. “Then you…I believe that’s everyone.”

“You’re sick!” Nappa growled.

The third class stared at him. “What did you think we were doing, Nappa?”

“You said you had sex for profit, so what did you get out of me?” The elite snapped. Raditz looked away, not answering him. “Well?! I’m waiting! Or was it because you were bored?!”

The third class stood up from where he was sitting. “It doesn’t matter.”

“So you’re going to run away from your problems. That is so like you,” Nappa snarled.

“I’ve never run from my problems. I fix them,” Raditz said, getting in the elite’s face.

“Oh, please, you’re still a fucking child!” Nappa growled back.

The third class had had enough, grabbing onto the elite’s armor, forcing them to kiss. Just as Raditz was about to relax, Nappa pushed him away.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Nappa snapped. “You don’t get to touch me.”

Raditz was taken aback. He was used to that working. Nappa had to be really mad at him. “Come on, it will feel better for both of us if you just take those frustrations out on me.”

The elite glared at him. “If you want sex, go find Zarbon!”

The third class stared at him. “Don’t you want to feel good?” He made to move closer. “I know that I do.”

Nappa just glared at him. “As I said, Zarbon will do for you. I’m not sleeping with you again.”

Raditz watched as the elite walked away from him into the showering room. He made to follow, but found that the door latch was locked. The third class couldn’t believe this. Nappa couldn’t be serious. He knocked on the door as the shower started.

Moving away from the door, Raditz growled. “Fine, I can take care of things myself. I don’t need you.”

“Good.” He heard Nappa say behind the door, making him jump.

Raditz cursed then headed towards their quarters. He could see that the beds were back to normal. The Oldman had to have done it before he got back. He sighed, as he walked over to his bed, slipping his hand into his spandex, he started to notice something straight away. He couldn’t get hard. Everything he tried just didn’t do anything for him.

He tried stroking faster, nothing. Harder, nothing. He thought about many things, nothing. Finally, he gave up; staring at the ceiling as the door opened up and Nappa came in. The elite was already dressed for the night.

Raditz looked back down at his dick and smirked. He would show him. Slowly he began to stroke himself again. “Nappa…”

The elite looked over at him then backed away. “That’s not going to work.”

“But…it feels so good…” Raditz said, staring at the elite.

Nappa couldn’t help but look down as the third class continued to stroke himself. “That’s…”

“Please…oh…” The third class didn’t know where this was coming from. Suddenly, everything felt great.

The elite shook his head. “I told you, no.” With that Nappa got into his own bed.

Raditz almost growled. Why wasn’t this working? “But…oh…but I need it,” he moaned. It wasn’t a lie. Raditz could feel a slight tingling in his ass. He did want to be fucked.

“I think you’ve got it covered,” Nappa said, rolling onto his side, making it so he was facing the wall.

The third class felt himself go limp. “You’re really no fun.” He felt nothing but frustration as he turned away from the elite, towards his own wall.

“That’s the way I like it,” the elite said.

Raditz felt a pain in his chest. The sound of Nappa’s voice didn’t sound happy. It sounded disappointed. The Oldman was disappointed in him. The third class shook his head. That didn’t matter. It wasn’t like they were together or anything. He never promised to be with the elite.

Deciding it was pointless to argue anymore, Raditz chose to fall asleep, but he couldn’t sleep. He was far too frustrated. Nappa on the other hand, passed out about fifteen minutes after they stopped talking.

The third class sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

The elite woke up before Raditz. At least he thought he did, after he got out of bed, he could see that Raditz hadn’t really slept. Nappa rolled his eyes. “Just go and see Zarbon.”

Raditz turned to glare at him. “No.” He didn’t want to see Zarbon.

Nappa just turned away from him. “Stop being stubborn. If that’s your job, then get to it, whore.”

The third class stared at the Oldman’s back for a second, saying nothing. Nappa then left him alone, heading to the mess hall. Raditz sighed. Nappa was right. He was a whore. That was his job…but why did it hurt when Nappa called him that? Zarbon called him a slut. Frieza called him a good fuck. Hell, he even thought of himself as a prostitute. So why did it hurt when the Oldman called him that?

He shook his head. It had to be his imagination or something. His mind was playing tricks on him. That had to be it.

Raditz stood, heading to the bathroom. He felt sick to his stomach, so he would skip breakfast. He washed up, dressed, and headed out. Nappa did say that he had a job.

He knew that he had to meet with Ginyu today anyway. Pushing in the code on the door, he walked in, coming face to face with the entire squad. They all smirked, letting the saiyan know what they wanted. He sighed. He’d better do what they wanted. He did have a job to do.

* * *

 

Nappa walked back to their quarters after his breakfast. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing Raditz, but they still had to live together. It was hard saying no to him, but the elite had to. He wasn’t going to be made into a fool again.

The place was empty, which meant that he would get some peace and quiet. He just couldn’t look at the third class right now. Raditz dug himself a hole and it would take a while before he would trust him again.

The elite shook his head. No. He would never trust him again. What the younger saiyan was doing was demeaning. They would never have sex again. That kiss last night, would be their last. Nappa was sure of it.

It didn’t mean that he didn’t feel gloomy about it. The Youngblood didn’t need to lead him on like that. Hell, he still didn’t have an answer to his questions. Why? Why did Raditz seduce him in the first place? It didn’t make sense. He didn’t have any payment, so why was the third class intrigued? On top of it, Raditz wanted him last night. Didn’t he already make a fool of him? What other reason could there be? There was no way that a whore like Raditz had feelings for him, so it had to be something else.

That word hurt. Whore. He knew that back on Planet Vegeta, there were two kinds of saiyans: those that focused on training and those that focused on repopulation. He fell into the former, as did their prince. He believed that Raditz was also in that category, but now he had to be the latter. But he didn’t remember those saiyans being so open with their partners. They usually had more than one, but settled once they found a lover that satisfied them. Raditz didn’t fall into that category either. The boy was a user, plain and simple.

Nappa turned on a screen in their room. The news was displayed for everyone to see. It would be a long time till Vegeta returned. He got the news in the mess hall. The prince would be gone for six months, leaving him alone with Raditz.

Nappa sighed. The only thing he could do was keep Raditz at bay. The Youngblood would give up eventually.

* * *

 

The third class had to remember to breathe as the Ginyus left him. He didn’t remember everything that had just happened, but for some odd reason, he felt dirty. Like his body had been invaded in the worst possible way.

He pulled himself up, wiping the cum off of his face. He dressed in silence as Ginyu walked back, giving him a chip. “Here’s a list of the next group of Planets Frieza has his eyes on. You saiyans can use it.”

Raditz nodded. “Vegeta will want these.”

He made to leave only for Ginyu to put his hand on his shoulder. “Can you come by tomorrow? I want some time with you to myself.” Raditz was going to refuse, but thought back to Nappa’s words. This was his job. “I do have some extra rations floating around.”

“What time?” Raditz asked.

Ginyu smirked. “Tomorrow evening will be fine.”

“I’ll have to fit you in after Zarbon,” he answered. Zarbon was paying him with better armor.

“That’s fine,” Ginyu said, turning away from him.

Finally, Raditz could leave. He got out of that room before the others could bother him. It was weird. None of this bothered him before. Hell, he didn’t mind doing it in the past, probably because he was fine with being a whore. The word stung him again. Every time he thought it, it made him cringe. Did he really want to bring Nappa into this? He shook his head. That had been a bad idea to begin with.

He walked by the mess hall, but his stomach only lurched in a painful way. He didn’t feel like eating. He might as well go and wash himself off.

He heard the news when he walked into their quarters, but ignored it. He could feel Nappa’s eyes on him, but he said nothing as he left for the bathroom. His clothes peeled off before he got under the warm spray. He scrubbed his skin, but it felt like it just wasn’t coming off. Like that smell was suck on him, covering him in the seed of all of the Ginyu force. It wasn’t just on the outside either. It was inside him too.

He opened his legs, before pulling his ass open. It trailed out of him painfully. Raditz felt sick as he stared at it, throwing up against the wall. But looking at his vomit only made him sicker. It was nothing but bile and semen…most of which was different colors. Slowly, he slid down the wall of the shower. His body was shaking as he felt his eyes fill with tears. He hadn’t felt this depressed about his job since it all began…when Frieza had…

Raditz shook his head. No one needed to know that. He didn’t want to think of the word associated with what had happened to him.

The water continued to come down from the shower head, letting him wash off his tears. No one needed to know that he was crying.

Finally, after calming down, he turned the water off. He dried himself off then put on a new jumpsuit. The door to the shower opened and he walked out, to find Nappa still sitting on the couch. The elite turned to look at him as he walked over, plopping down on it as well. Only he made sure to stay on the opposite side.

He looked up at the screen, saying nothing. There some stupid sitcom playing. “Can we watch something else?”

Nappa sighed, passing him the remote. “Nothing’s on.” The elite noticed something was off, but didn’t say anything. Raditz must have fixed his problem.

The third class went through the channels, landing on some odd cooking show. He didn’t know why, but he liked watching such things. They were calming. Even with the smell that was wafting towards him. His eyes looked over at Nappa, but he shook his head. The elite didn’t want him. No one wanted him. He was the one that wasn’t good at anything. That’s why he was chosen.

Raditz felt sick again. He wanted to throw up, but out here it would be harder to clean up. So instead, he passed the remote back. “I’m going to go to bed.”

Nappa only looked at the third class in confusion. Something was wrong, but Raditz didn’t let him ask. The younger ran off before he could say anything.

The old man sighed, looking over at the clock. It wasn’t even noon. Did Raditz have someone to meet tonight? Not that it mattered. It had nothing to do with him. Raditz didn’t belong to him.

He went back to watching the screen. Why had Raditz stopped on a cooking show? He had never seen the boy have any interest in that before. Nappa just shrugged. It was probably nothing.

* * *

 

Raditz just lay on his bed. He had no idea what time it was. How long had he lain there? He kept his back to the wall, saying nothing, just staring at the wall.

He heard the door slide open, Nappa was coming in. He could tell from the smell.

The elite looked over at Raditz. The third class looked like he hadn’t moved. “Go get something to eat,” Nappa said. He knew that Raditz hadn’t eaten today. The Youngblood didn’t come by the mess hall that morning. That and he heard Raditz vomit in the shower.

“I’m not hungry,” Raditz said, just staring at the wall.

Nappa sighed. The third class was probably just in a funk. He would be fine tomorrow. The lights shut off and he lay there, this time looking over at the younger man. The third class didn’t move. He just continued to face the wall like a child that was placed in time out.

But Nappa sighed. Everything would be fine. Raditz was just out of it. Give the boy a week and he would be back to normal.

* * *

 

One week later.

Nappa was just finishing up some light training and heading back. Every day it was the same. They would both leave in the morning and return at different times. Some nights, Raditz returned late. The younger man usually cleaned up before bed, so at least Nappa didn’t have to smell it.

He walked back into their living space to find that Raditz was sitting on the couch. He was watching those cooking shows again. The elite heard a rumbling sound and walked over. He was going to say something, but froze as he looked over the third class. Raditz was pale. From the look of it, he had also lost some weight. Was he even eating? There were dark circles under his eyes. Was he sleeping?

As he reached down to shake him, Raditz flinched back. Almost as if he was being burnt. Nappa sighed. “Let’s get you some food.”

Raditz looked away from the older saiyan. He didn’t deserve to speak to the elite. He was nothing but a whore after all. So he just shook his head.

Nappa looked down at him in shock. He could hear Raditz’s stomach. Why was the third class refusing food? “You need to eat something.”

Raditz didn’t look up at him. He only stared at the wall. He was getting in the way. The only thing he was good for was being a hole for others. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Suddenly, he felt his head being twisted around as he was forced to look at the elite. Their eyes met and the only thing that crossed Raditz’s mind was the need to be touched. Not the way they did it. The way Nappa did it. The elite touched him like a lover would. Like he was important. But Raditz knew that wasn’t the case. The elite only touched him because Raditz was deceiving him. He tried to pull away, but Nappa kept him still.

“Raditz, you need to eat something,” Nappa said, trying to get it through the third class’s skull, but his heart dropped when Raditz just shook his head. “Saiyans need food, Raditz. When was the last time you ate anything?” Again, the third class said nothing. “Answer me!”

The younger flinched. “I don’t know.” His body was starting to shake. He didn’t need to be this close to Nappa.

“You don’t know? Have you eaten anything today?” Nappa was beginning to feel worried.

Raditz had to think about it. When was the last time he had eaten? “I don’t think so.” But his mind wasn’t thinking about that. His body was cold. Nappa felt warm. He moved forward only to be pushed away.

“Raditz, no,” Nappa growled. He knew this was just another ploy to get in his pants. “I can’t believe you.” The older man walked away from third class, not looking back at him.

The younger just stood there in shock, sliding back onto the couch without a word. Nappa was right. He couldn’t be trusted.

Nappa walked into the shower. He needed some time to think. As he stripped off his clothes, he thought about the Youngblood. Raditz couldn’t keep doing this shit forever. Eventually, he would have to give up. This was just getting silly. As he washed himself off, he wondered what stunt the third class was going to try next. Hell, he was surprised that Raditz hadn’t thrown himself at him.

As he turned the water off, he heard some coughing just outside of the room. Nappa shook his head. “Raditz, stop that.”

But Raditz continued coughing and it didn’t sound that good at all. Again, Nappa shook his head. When would the younger get the idea?

The coughing stopped a couple of seconds later, making the elite sigh. It looked like Raditz had learned that wasn’t going to work.

The door opened, only for Nappa to find Raditz’s arm hanging over the top of the couch awkwardly. The older walked over, finding blood on the cushions, some of it was still dripping from Raditz’s mouth, and the third class appeared to be unconscious.

Alarms were going off in the elite’s head as he tried to shake the younger saiyan awake, but nothing was working. “Raditz…Come on, wake up dammit!” He moved forward, scooping the third class into his arms, only to find that his skin felt like ice.

Raditz was barely breathing, his body shaking from the extreme cold. Nappa panicked. What if the third class died? As each second went by, he was becoming paler and paler.

The older saiyan rushed out of the room with the younger in his arms. They could help Raditz over at the medical wing. As he walked, he noticed that Raditz started cuddling his head against his chest. The older slowed down, watching this. Even unconscious, the third class was purring against him.

At that moment, Nappa felt his heart beat out of his chest. Raditz was undeniably cute. What would he do without him? Why hadn’t he listened to Raditz’s wish earlier? Now that he thought about it, Raditz only looked like he wanted a hug. He wasn’t trying to seduce him at all. If anything, those eyes, which had had so many emotions in them a week ago, looked lifeless. Did he do this? Did he ruin Raditz?

As he reached the medical wing, he watched them place in a feeding tube along with administering multiple medicines. “When was the last time he ate?” One of the attendants asked. Nappa realized that he had no answer. He had never gotten that information out of the younger man. Did Raditz go without food since he refused him? Sure he was mad at the third class, but that was taking it way too far.

Nappa watched as Zarbon walked through the medical wing. He figured that he better leave, but as he made to go, he found that Raditz’s tail had somehow come around and looped with his. His heart felt like it had stopped. Was Raditz telling him to stay? Did the Youngblood really want him as more than just a conquest? 

Deciding that it was better for him to stay, Nappa sat down on the bed next to the third class.

Zarbon came over, only to glare at their tails. “You are dismissed,” the other man said, crossing his arms.

Nappa looked down at Raditz, before sliding himself next to him on the bed. “I think I’ll stay here.” Before Zarbon could object, the third class nuzzled against the elite, looking for warmth. Nappa couldn’t help it. It felt like his heart was melting.

Zarbon on the other hand, stared at Nappa with pure hatred. This wasn’t fair. He was the one that loved Raditz. Not this old man. But here Raditz was, cuddling up to the older saiyan. Making a strange sound that the alien had never heard from the man he wanted.

Nappa didn’t see Zarbon’s wrath. His eyes were only on Raditz. The younger was purring again. Slowly, the elite began to run his fingers through the third class’s long hair. The purring grew louder, until Raditz’s eyes opened.

“Nappa?” Raditz’s eyes still looked weak, but the elite could see a hint of emotion staring back at him.

The elite didn’t think as he leaned forward, kissing the top of Raditz’s head. “Go back to sleep. You need your rest.”

Raditz purred again, before shutting his eyes and snuggling closer. Nappa kept his tail wound around his lover before beginning to purr himself. He stared one last time at Zarbon, telling the alien to leave. Finally, Zarbon stormed off, leaving them alone in that room.

Nappa looked down at Raditz again, running his fingers through that long hair gently. “You really know how to cause a scene.” Nappa purred into his lover’s scalp. “But I do like that about you.”

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

As Raditz woke up, he looked around. This wasn’t their room. This was the hospital wing. He pushed himself up, only to be pushed back down by Nappa. The third class blinked a couple of times. “Nappa?” He wasn’t expecting the elite to be anywhere near him.

He was given a half smile by the elite. “So it looks like sleeping beauty has risen.”

Raditz felt his cheeks turn red. “How…how long have I been…?”

Nappa chuckled. “About two days, seriously how long did you go without food or sleep?”

The third class turned redder. “I…I can’t remember.” He was starting to feel sick again. He really didn’t understand. “Why are you here? I thought…”

Raditz froze as the elite leaned down, kissing him on the forehead. “Just be quiet okay.”

The third class felt his heartbeat pick up, but his stomach was still killing him. The doctor came in with a grim look on his face. “I didn’t know that your kind could get pregnant,” Appule said.

“What do you mean?” Raditz said. Fear was filling him. What had happened?

“You were about 2 months pregnant. Your body rejected it though,” the doctor informed them. “The races must have not been compatible.”

Raditz began to think of all of the people he had slept with. The only ones that it couldn’t be were Nappa and Zarbon. “Oh.” Another sting came over him.

“I’ll see that you get enough medications. We’re going to have to track this so that it doesn’t happen again,” the doctor said.

“You don’t need to do that.” They both looked up at Nappa. “Saiyans only go into heat every ten years if they are not mated. The boy doesn’t have a mate, so he’s got a long time before he has to worry about that again.”

The doctor nodded and then walked off, leaving the two alone. Raditz just stared down at the blanket on top of him. He was starting to shake. “I was…” His eyes were filling with tears as he began to sob.

Nappa stared down at the younger man and sighed. Raditz was going to need him. If not, the third class would die. Slowly, he put his arms around the sobbing saiyan, letting him cry against him. “It’s okay.”

“But…” Raditz was still shaking. “It’s…it wasn’t…”

The elite purred, trying to get his lover to calm down. “It’s not your fault.”

“But I’m a whore…it wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t…” Raditz was trying to pull away from the elite. It had to be sickening for Nappa to touch him.

“Shhh.” Nappa kept his grip tight. “You didn’t know.”

“I…don’t even know who the father was,” Raditz sobbed into the corner of the elite’s neck. “How fitting for a whore like me.”

Every time Nappa heard the word whore, he could tell that it was stinging the third class. He had assumed that Raditz liked sleeping around. But from the look of it, he was dead wrong. “You’re not a whore.”

“Yes, I am. I sleep with people for stuff.” Raditz just wouldn’t stop shaking.

Nappa sighed as he touched the side of the third class’s face. “Did you want to sleep with them?”

The young blood just stared at him. There was disgust in his eyes. “I… I just got used to it.”

The elite frowned at that. Raditz was forced. After a while, the third class must have thought that such things were normal. He leaned forward, purring into the younger’s neck. “Stop beating yourself up.”

Raditz felt his body begin to calm down as Nappa’s tail found his. His heart was beating like crazy though, but it was for a different reason. As soon as it hit him, the third class felt hot. “Nappa…” His voice was barely a whisper.

The elite leaned into him, kissing his lips softly. Raditz whimpered, letting his arms wrap around the elite slowly. He didn’t want to let go. Nappa was warm, even if he was hot, he wanted close to that heat. The elite’s tongue, slipped into his mouth, slowly moving against his own tongue. The third class let out a soft moan. “Better?” Nappa asked, pulling away from the kiss.

The third class nodded. He still wanted the elite, but figured that he didn’t need to push too far. Sleeping around got him in this mess. Really, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to even have sex again. The idea of doing it just felt unclean at this point. It didn’t matter if it would take him ten years to become pregnant again.

Nappa gave him a sad smile. “Let’s get you back to the barracks.” Raditz didn’t complain as he was lifted off the bed. Those strong arms around him made him swoon. They got plenty of looks as the elite carried him back to their room, but Raditz wasn’t looking at them. He couldn’t stop staring at the elite. “Do you want me to stop at the mess hall?”

Raditz nodded, his stomach was growling. He couldn’t remember the last time he had solid food. He knew that he had to have been eating through a feeding tube in the medical wing. He was craving some meat.

One thing that continued to surprise the third class was the fact that the elite was taking him everywhere. He thought that Nappa was still angry with him. It was strange seeing that the elite wasn’t. The Old Man even sat him down in the mess hall before leaving to grab some food. Raditz only stared at the man as he left. Not taking his eyes off of Nappa for a second. The third class felt his heartbeat pick up. He knew it was the truth. He couldn’t deny it anymore. The longer he stared at Nappa, the more he felt it. He wanted the Old Man in a way that wasn’t sexual. He wanted something greater than that. He wanted a relationship…did that mean he wanted Nappa as his boyfriend?

The third class turned red at the thought. He had never thought of having a boyfriend before. Hell, the idea of dating seemed stupid before, but now he couldn’t help it. He wanted to try it.

The elite returned with his food, giving him a smile as he put the tray down. That smile was enough to get the third class’s blood pumping. Yes, Raditz had it bad, but he couldn’t tell if he was that far gone yet. He wanted a relationship, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to love someone.

“You better eat. You can’t get your strength up if you don’t,” Nappa said, eyeing the third class. He noted that Raditz was staring at him a lot, but the feeling wasn’t bad. The looks were not that of lust or desire, only curiosity and confusion. The elite had to wonder what the third class was thinking.

Raditz nodded before digging in. As soon as the meat on his plate hit his tongue, he began to gorge himself. He couldn’t help it. The third class didn’t realize how hungry he was until now.

Nappa chuckled. “Slow down, Youngblood. It’s not going anywhere.”

Raditz stared up at the smile on the elite’s face, turning red as he looked over at him. “How can you be sure of that?”

The elite continued to laugh. “It’s already dead. I doubt it’s going anywhere.”

The third class shrugged. “I don’t know, Old Man. There’s always a chance that someone will come along and take it away.”

Nappa rolled his eyes. “What are you? Five?”

Raditz chuckled. “No, that’s just basic survival.”

Nappa frowned. “We’re in a mess hall, Raditz. This isn’t the battlefield.”

Third class shook his head. “It’s the same, Nappa. There is always a give-and-take. No matter where you go, it’s a battlefield.” Raditz looked down at his plate, he was making himself depressed.

That was until Nappa’s hand landed on his. “It doesn’t have to be that way.”

Raditz looked up, his eyes meeting the elite’s. He practically swooned. “Why do you say that?”

Nappa turned red. “Umm… well… I…”

The third class chuckled. “Are you saying that you want to fight beside me?”

The elite stared back at him, going redder. “Do you want me to?”

Raditz felt tingly all over. He knew that he was blushing. “Maybe.” He looked away from the elite in embarrassment. His heart was beating like crazy.

Nappa only smiled as he stared at the third class. This was definitely a different Raditz. The younger man from before had no shame. This Raditz was far cuter.

They finished eating in silence. Raditz really didn’t know what to do. Every second, he was growing more attached to the elite. Things that the third class had never thought before were starting to run though his head. He needed to shake his head, to break through those thoughts. It wouldn’t do any good to think about them here. They couldn’t be together. They couldn’t raise a family together. They couldn’t love each other.

Nappa stood up and made to help him up. Raditz was going to attempt to walk, but that word was echoing in the back of his mind. He couldn’t be. Was he in love with the Old Man? He blinked a couple of times at the elite. That couldn’t be true, could it?

The older gave him a smile as he held on to the younger. The third class was still having trouble walking, but it looked like Raditz was also distracted. The elite wondered what was on the third class’s mind. What could be so important that Raditz needed to think about it now?

Before they knew it, they were back in their quarters. Nappa led Raditz over to the couch, only to be standing over the third class awkwardly.

Raditz looked up at the elite. He didn’t know if he was ready to sleep with anyone again, but he felt the need to cuddle into the Old Man. He could smell the elite. Nappa’s scent was surrounding him, making the third class dizzy, along with making his body react.

The third class let out a soft moan, as his tail moved up and looped with the elite’s. Nappa’s eye went wide. “Raditz, what are you…?”

Raditz moved his arms up, pulling the elite down on top of him, so that Nappa was straddling his hips. “I…” The third class didn’t finish his sentence; instead, he moved forward, kissing the elite.

Nappa’s eyes went wide, but slowly he shut his eyes, kissing the third class back. Soon, he opened his mouth letting Raditz’s tongue push in. The two of them moaned as their tongues continued to dance.

Raditz could feel the elite growing hard against him. His memory of the last time they had sex came back to him. He wanted it. He wanted to forget everyone else. “Old Man, please.” The third class whispered against the elite’s lips.

Nappa didn’t know what to think. Sure, the elite wanted the younger man, but was it the right time? “Are…are you sure?”

Raditz purred against Nappa’s neck. “Yes… make me forget what they did to me.”

The elite groaned then leaned in kissing into Raditz’s neck. The third class continued to purr as Nappa’s hands began to go down Raditz’s body. He could feel his jumpsuit getting in the way, and the elite’s hands pulled on it, exposing the skin of his chest. The third class moaned as Nappa’s tongue slid down his chest.

The elite’s tongue moved between every crease in the third class’s skin. “Nappa…oh.” The Old Man smirked against Raditz’s skin. He knew that the younger wanted him. He would make sure that Raditz felt good.

“Yes, Youngblood?” The elite grinned, messing with the spandex on the third class’s legs.

Raditz stared down at the elite. Nappa was now on his knees, pulling the spandex from his body. “Touch me…OH.” The elite’s hand had wrapped around Raditz, making him groaned out loud. “Old Man.”

Nappa couldn’t stop himself. Raditz looked way too beautiful. The elite moved against the third class’s thigh, licking at one spot that he really liked. His instincts were telling him to bite into the flesh in front of him, but Nappa knew better. He couldn’t just mate with Raditz now. They were still learning each other. ‘There will be time for that later.’ Nappa thought to himself as he ran his tongue over it.

Raditz moaned. There was an impulse going off in his mind. As Nappa ran his tongue against his skin, the third class felt a need that he had never felt before. “Bite me.”

The elite froze. Did Raditz know what he was asking him? “Are…are…”

The third class’s hand came down, touching the side of his face. “Make me yours…” Raditz moaned. He already knew the tradition. His father had told it to him when he was a child. Raditz just didn’t think he would ever want such a thing.

Nappa looked back down at the spot he had been licking. “You want to us to be mates?” He couldn’t stop the moan that echoed from his chest.

Raditz nodded. “I…I think I love you.”

Nappa turned red as he ran his tongue against the spot again. Then he kissed it before running his teeth across it. The third class whimpered above him, telling the elite that this was what he wanted. Nappa moaned once more before biting down into younger’s skin.

Raditz felt his back arch against the couch as everything came into focus. He stared down at his mate, watching the elite as he finished marking him.

When Nappa pulled off, his mouth was strained red with Raditz’s blood. The elite stared up at his lover, feeling the connection take over. He offered the third class his hand and Raditz took it greedily, lapping at the back of his hand. Slowly, Raditz bit down into the back of the elite’s hand, moaning as his mouth filled with blood. The third class’s eyes closed as desire took over him. He belonged to Nappa…Nappa belonged to him. Raditz couldn’t help but moan as he cleaned his mate’s wound.

Nappa on the other hand, moved his head downward, sucking on his mate’s cock. Groaning as it hit the back of his throat. This was truly bliss. “Old Man, OH…oh.” Nappa chuckled, as he looked up at Raditz. His mate was completely lost to the pleasure he was receiving.

“You like that?” The Old Man laughed, popping off of him.

“Mmm, Old Man…more…” Raditz didn’t know how much more he could take. He knew that he wasn’t going to last long. It had been far too long since he had slept with Nappa last.

“Calm yourself, Youngblood,” Nappa said, kissing the tip of Raditz’s throbbing length.

“Take me…” The third class moaned. The elite stared up at his lover from the floor. “I…I need you inside of me,” Raditz said, grabbing on to the sides of Nappa’s face.

The elite moved upward, locking his lips with his mate. The third class whimpered as Nappa made to pick him up. He wanted to take his mate to the bedroom.

Raditz felt himself be lifted into the air, but his lips never removed themselves from the elite’s, even after he was placed on his bed. The third class could feel his lover climbing up on top of him and made to help Nappa remove his outfit. He needed his mate naked now.

Their tails had looped against each other as soon as Nappa’s clothes hit the floor. The elite’s hands moved down Raditz’s body, wrapping around the hardened flesh below. The third class whimpered softly as his own hand moved down his lover’s body before taking hold of his mate’s throbbing length. Raditz sighed. It felt perfect in his hand, like it was meant for it or something.

Nappa growled low in his throat as Raditz stroked him. Soon, he would be inside of his mate again. The elite purred, moving his hand down further. He moved his fingers against the opening, making Raditz moan loudly. “Please…Nappa, Ah!” The third class gasped as one of the elite’s large fingers pushed inside.

Raditz whimpered as the finger moved deep inside. The third class moved his hands up and around the elite, clinging desperately to his lover.

Nappa looked down at his mate. Raditz’s head was nuzzled up against his own. “Is it good, Youngblood?” The elite asked against his forehead.

The third class only kissed his lover, moaning into Nappa’s mouth as the elite twisted his fingers around. “Oh…Old Man…Oh.”

Nappa pulled is mouth free of his mate, before removing his fingers. His lover let out a whimper of loss. “Shhh,” the elite said, looking into the third class’s eyes. He rubbed himself against the younger’s ass, letting Raditz know what he was planning. “You want it, right?”

Raditz stared at Nappa with half lidded eyes. “Yes…I…I need you.” The elite moved forward, kissing the younger as he entered him. The third class moaned into his mouth. He knew that he had to be brushing across that place inside his lover.

For the Youngblood, it was mind-blowing. A week ago, he didn’t know why Nappa was able to find that place inside him that no one else could find. But now he thought that it had to be fate. There was a reason that Nappa alone could pleasure him. Raditz moaned loudly, whimpering as his lover continued to thrust into him.

“Kami…Raditz…” The elite moaned as Raditz’s head tossed against the back of the pillows.

“Old Man…Oh…I OH…I… Don’t stop!” The third class chanted as he felt every thrust hit home.

Nappa groaned. “Never…Oh, Youngblood…You’re tight.”

Raditz’s fingernails were digging into Nappa’s back. “Deeper…oh right there…OHH.” The younger knew that he was turning into a pile of goo. The elite’s every move was making him melt. “I…oh…Nappa…I love you, OH!” With that the third class came hard against Nappa’s stomach. At the same time, he felt his insides fill with his mate’s seed. “I love you,” he whispered again, as tears fell from his eyes.

The Old Man only looked down at him with a smile on his face. “I love you, too, Youngblood.”

Raditz felt Nappa pull out of him and sighed as his mate tried to curl up next to him. The bed was far too small for them. The elite finally sighed, then got up. Raditz made to stop him, but froze as he watched Nappa push the beds back together.

The elite climbed back in with a smile, purring against his new mate as their tails found each other in the darkness. Raditz nuzzled into the strong chest of his elite lover before finally falling asleep there.

Nappa only ran his hand through his mate’s hair. “Finally, you’re all mine.”

* * *

 

5 months later…

Raditz moaned as he leaned against the wall of the bathroom. Nappa was thrusting into him from behind, pushing him against the wall as the elite thrust deeper inside.

“You like that, Youngblood?” The elite panted into his ear.

The third class spun his head around, only for the elite to slip his tongue into his mouth. “Yes…Oh…Nappa…Ah!”

Nappa chuckled into Raditz’s shoulder as his tail slipped around the third class’s cock, watching as the Youngblood exploded against the wall. The elite pulled out as the third class turned around then fell to his knees. “Fuck…Raditz.” He wasn’t expecting Raditz to deep throat him right out of the gate.

Raditz smirked above him, sending his tongue against the underside of the Old Man’s cock. He listened to Nappa groan as he came, sending his seed to the back of Raditz’s throat. He popped off with a grin. “You were saying, love?”

Nappa only smirked back down at the third class, as he helped him up. “You know, washing this hair of yours is a pain.”

Raditz rolled his eyes, leaning into his mate. “At least I still have hair, Old Man.”

“Watch what you’re saying, Youngblood!” Nappa snapped

“Will the two of you keep it down in there?!” The two of them froze. They didn’t expect Vegeta to return for another couple of weeks.

Both of them rinsed off, dressed, then left the bathroom, only to find the Prince pacing in the living room. “Prince?” Nappa stared, going red. He knew that Vegeta would be angry when he found out.

The Prince growled. “I’m gone for a couple of months and this is what I walk in on. Really, Nappa, I thought you were better than this.”

Raditz looked down in embarrassment. “Don’t blame him. I’m also to blame.”

“You shut up! Just look at this place!” Vegeta growled.

Raditz looked over at Nappa, the Old Man shrugged. “Vegeta, what are you talking about?”

Vegeta pointed at the massive pile of dirty clothes thrown across the living space. “I’m talking about this sty I’ve returned to. Do the two of you have no shame?! I could smell it down the hall!”

The two of them almost sighed with relief. They really should have picked up the clothes, but they were in such a hurry to get out of them when they got back that they just forgot. “Why don’t Raditz and I fix this, while you go lie down, My Prince?” Nappa said.

Vegeta’s arms crossed. “You better. After all of the shit I just did, this place better be spotless.” With that the Prince left them to their mess.

Nappa sighed, but the third class only giggled. “What are you laughing at?”

Raditz smiled, “Just admiring my elite soldier picking up my dirty underwear.”

The elite turned red. “I’d prefer to take it off of you,” Nappa grumbled.

The third class chuckled, kissing Nappa’s cheek. “That can be arranged.”

Nappa smirked, “Really, Youngblood? You still want more of me?”

Raditz purred, “I’ll always want you, Old Man.”

To Be Continued…

 


	5. Chapter 5

10 years later

Raditz sighed. He had been with the Old Man for a while now and he couldn’t be happier. Sure, they had lost a lot of their perks as he stopped screwing around, but he had a better outlook on everything. For the first time since he was a child, he was overjoyed to be living and he owed it all to his mate.

Nappa looked after him, kissing his wounds when he was injured on the battlefield or when he fell back into despair. If it wasn’t for the old fart, Raditz didn’t think he would be alive.

Today was a quiet day really. Vegeta was off on one of his missions, leaving the two of them alone. The prince left a lot, but it didn’t bother them. It gave them time to be together as a couple. When Vegeta was around, they slept in separate beds, showered at different times, and even dressed while not in each other’s presence. It wasn’t that they didn’t trust the Prince, it was just that they didn’t know what Vegeta would do if he knew. They were supposed to be focused on their work, but all Raditz wanted to do was cuddle up against Nappa.

Nappa on the other hand, just wanted to kiss his lover. His love for the youngblood grew with each passing day. It was really the little things that made up their relationship. Things like them getting Vegeta out to the training room, so they could take a shower together. They didn’t always have sex. Sometimes they would just wash each other, kissing under the light spray of water. Other times they would just watch some of that strange television, cuddling against each other on the sofa.

With Vegeta gone, they were doing just that. Sitting on the couch together and watching one of Raditz’s cooking shows. “Are you ever going to learn to cook?” Nappa said, laughing at how absorbed his mate was in the show.

The younger turned red. “I…if I could I would.” He was embarrassed. Raditz did wish that he could do those things for his mate, but they didn’t have anything around here so he could learn. “Would you want me to?” He asked.

Nappa chuckled, the third class looked adorable. The elite grabbed his mate’s face, forcing Raditz at him. “I would love that.”

The third class turned redder. “You would…?” Raditz asked.

The elite moved forward, kissing his love. The youngblood moaned, pulling on the Old Man’s shoulders. Nappa groaned, pushing Raditz into the couch. The elite slipped his tongue into the youngblood’s mouth, taking control of the situation. Raditz only moaned louder as he grew flushed. His tail captured the Old Man’s as he felt hotter. His body was felt like it was on fire. Raditz purred as he felt an overwhelming need to be taken. He moaned loudly. “Nappa…”

The elite groaned, smelling a strange musk on the air. Nappa purred into Raditz’s skin. “You need something?” He chuckled.

The third class pulled at his mate’s armor. “Yes…Old Man, I need you.”

Nappa turned red. The need in Raditz’s voice sounded nothing like he had ever heard before. The elite leaned into his mate, licking at his neck. He already had plans to take Raditz that night, but if the third class wanted to start now, who was he to say anything?

Raditz felt hotter, his body craving the feeling of his mate. “Inside,” he moaned, his desire growing with each breath he took.

Nappa froze. “Are you sure?” They hadn’t even gotten to the foreplay.

“I…I need it.” Raditz purred against the elite’s neck. “Please.”

The Old Man was a little confused. The third class looked so turned on. It was like Raditz was stuck in a state of pure lust. “But, Raditz…”

“Old Man, please…put it inside me.” The third class was going mad as his voice became needier. He wanted to feel his mate deep inside of him and he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Don’t you want me to give you a blowjob first?” Nappa asked, wondering what was going on with his love.

Raditz let out a growl. The idea of wasting the elite’s seed was infuriating. The third class pushed Nappa onto the floor. Moving quickly, the youngblood began to work at getting Nappa’s cock out of his spandex.

Snarling as he couldn’t get the spandex off, Raditz grabbed the fabric, ripping it off around his lover’s manhood. As soon as the third class saw it, his mind went blank. He needed to feel it.

Under him, Nappa had been watching the third class, wondering what was wrong with his mate, but he had no time to ponder anything as Raditz pushed down on him, making the elite’s hardened rod penetrate the third class’s ass. “Nappa…Oh.” The elite felt dazed as he watched his mate bob up and down. The third class moaned in the neediest way as he rocked his hips upward. “Yes, yes…Oh.”

“You like that don’t you?” Nappa said, groaning as he stared up at the look of pure ecstasy on the Raditz’s face. “You want more?” The elite panted.

“Nappa…Old Man, don’t stop…give me…oh deep.” The third class’s words were scattered all over the place, but that didn’t matter to him. He was close to what he wanted. He could smell it. “Old Man…Oh, Nappa.” He whined as he was thrust up into. “Yes…give it to me.”

The elite moaned, “Take it, Youngblood, mmm.” For some reason, Raditz felt tighter than usual. Not that he was going to complain, far from it. It was just odd.

Raditz keep rocking his hips, he could feel the Old Man’s cock twitching. He knew it what it was about to do. “Don’t stop…oh, Nappa. Inside me…”

Nappa moved up faster. “I…I am inside,” he said, sounding strained.

“Your seed…oh…inside me…OH, NAPPA!” Raditz groaned loudly as he came against his love, listening to the Old Man groan as the third class’s insides warmed. The third class gazed at his mate before purring against Nappa’s neck. “I love you,” he whispered, wanting the limp dick inside of him to harden again. He wanted more.

“Youngblood, I need to get up.” The elite was still very confused by his mate’s actions. Raditz loved sex, but from the look of it, his mate wanted him again.

The third class shook his head. “No…I…I need you.” Raditz felt his body go flush again, heat was flowing through him in the most wonderful way. “Please…”

As Nappa stared at his mate, he couldn’t help but feel himself getting hard again. The way that his love was begging him was adorable. He pushed his hips up, making Raditz cry out in pleasure. “You need that?”

“Oh, Yes…Take me,” the third class moaned as the elite rolled them so that he was on top. Nappa smirked as he pushed in deeper. “Oh…Old Man…don’t stop.”

Nappa grunted as he thrust hard into his mate’s body. Raditz clung onto him, moaning loudly into his ear. “You really do like that, don’t you, Youngblood?” he said, slowing down.

“Nappa…please…Oh.” Raditz let out a needy moan as the elite pushed in harder.

The elite kept going, noticing a strange smell on the air again, but as he neared home once again, he remembered something his father told him long ago. Something about when a mate’s smell changes. Knowing this, Nappa slid himself deeper inside. “You need my seed…Youngblood,” the Old Man groaned.

“Yes, Oh, Nappa, Y-” The third class’s cries were cut off by the elite kissing him like a madman. Raditz could only moan into his mate’s mouth as he felt Nappa’s seed fill him again, his own shooting out and covering Nappa’s chest. His mate’s lips popped off of his own. “Old Man…”

This time, the elite was purring against the third class’s neck, leaving small kisses all over Raditz’s skin. Nappa’s tail looped with his mate’s, and Raditz began to shake a little. He felt a slight chill. “Raditz…I love you,” the Old Man said, continuing to purr against him.

The third class’s hand moved up touching the side of his lover’s face. “I love you, too.” He stared at Nappa again, but felt himself starting to get hot again. “I…oh…I need you.” He whimpered.

This time Nappa only smiled down at his love. “Don’t worry, Youngblood. I’ll take care of the two of you. I promise,” he said, driving his hips forward and bringing pleasure to his mate once more.

* * *

 

It had been about a month since that day and Raditz was now puking up a storm. But he knew why, Nappa had explained that he had gone into heat. Now they just had to wait.

The long maned saiyan moved up against the elite, feeling his lover standing right behind him was comforting. “I hope he gets here soon,” he purred, while feeling sick.

Nappa put his arms around Raditz, sliding his hands over his stomach. “Don’t rush him. He’ll be here in about 5 more months,” the elite purred.

The third class turned in his lover’s arms. “I’m hungry.”

The elite chuckled. “Then let me escort you to the mess hall.” He really was on cloud nine at the moment. The fact that he was going to be a father excited him. He thought that that opportunity had flown out the window when their planet was destroyed. Now they had a chance to bring a new life into this world.

“Don’t you mean us?” Raditz giggled.

Nappa smiled. “My mistake.” He purred into the third class’s neck as they walked out into the hall. He was glad that Raditz’s stomach had stopped bothering him for the moment. His mate needed to get more nutrients in him now. It would be good for the infant growing inside.

Once they reached the mess hall, Nappa saw that Raditz was seated, before grabbing his mate plenty of food from the workers. The elite put his own tray in front of his love, telling him to take his meal as well.

The third class’s tail wrapped itself around the elite’s, making Nappa purr as Raditz began to scarf down his meal. “What do you think he’ll look like?” Nappa asked.

“Hopefully, he won’t have my long ass hair,” Raditz said.

Nappa laughed. “But I like your hair. Remember if he gets mine, he’ll be bald before he’s 25.”

The younger smiled. “There is that.”

“What are you two prattling on about?” Zarbon sneered, looking at the two meals in front of Raditz.

“That’s none of your business,” The elite growled protectively. He didn’t like the way that the alien stared at his mate. Nappa would never forget how Zarbon wanted Raditz for himself.

The alien stared down at the long haired saiyan. Raditz should have been his, but no. That dolt had to fall for some old man instead. It was really annoying. “There is no sharing of rations,” he snapped.

“It’s not like I was going to eat them.” Nappa said, continuing to glare at the green alien.

“Nappa’s just letting me have a taste. That’s all.” Raditz couldn’t help but sound giddy. He was excited about the future.

Zarbon froze as he stared at the third class’s smile. He had never seen the saiyan look so beautiful before. He had to remember to breathe. Nappa growled, making the alien shake his head. “The rules still stand.” With that, Zarbon walked off, leaving the two of them alone.

The elite moved over, kissing Raditz’s forehead. “You really shouldn’t be nice to him.”

Raditz only looked confused. “I wasn’t trying to be. I’m just…”

“Just what?” Nappa asked.

The third class stared into the elite’s eyes. “I’m just overcome with joy right now. I’m ready to be a mother.”

Nappa smiled at his mate, leaning down to kiss him. He couldn’t be happier.

Around the corner, Zarbon heard everything. So Raditz was going to have that bastard’s child then? He smiled to himself. Not if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

 

The two of them had no idea where they were being called to. For some reason, Frieza wanted to talk to the two of them. They were starting to wonder if something had happened to Vegeta.

But the moment they entered the room, it became clear what was going on. Immediately, Nappa was held back as they pulled Raditz away from him and the beating started.

The elite pulled against his captors desperately as he tried to get to his mate, but they held him back, shooting him up with tranquilizers. All he could do was watch as Raditz was kicked in the stomach over and over again. There was nothing he could do for his mate or growing child.

“Nappa!” Raditz called out to his mate, watching as his mate tried to break free and get to him. At the same time, he looked up finding Frieza and Dodoria snapping his limbs. He cried out in shear pain. But at the same time, not worrying about himself. He wasn’t that far along. The baby could die…they were trying to kill it. Tears ripped from his eyes as he tried to put one of his broken limbs over his stomach, wanting to shield his child from the savages.

Nappa roared as Zarbon walked over to Raditz, looking down at the third class with a frown. The alien leaned down as if he was checking something. “It’s gone.” The elite tensed up. It was like the world had just stopped. He roared louder as he began to claw at the soldiers around him.

Frieza chuckled. “Take him back to the ship. We will keep them separated. We don’t need this to happen again.”

“Please don’t.” Raditz pleaded coughing up blood, through his tears. He didn’t know if he could take being away from his mate after losing a child for the second time.

The overlord only laughed. “You should have thought about that before you got knocked up.”

The two of them didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye as they were sedated, then separated. Not knowing if they would ever see each other again.

* * *

 

Raditz shook his head. He didn’t know how long he had been in that tank. It had to have been months.

He knew that Nappa was sent off to a random planet with Vegeta. He wanted to see the elite, but that was impossible. Zarbon was keeping him locked up.

Speaking of Zarbon, the bastard was staring at him as he paced. “Why don’t you relax?”

Raditz growled. “Why should I relax? Everything I’ve ever loved has been taken from me.”

Zarbon looked away from him sheepishly. “About that…”

“Just shut it. Like I want to hear anything from the likes of you! It’s your fault that Frieza found out, wasn’t it?!” He snapped.

The alien flinched. “Just answer me something.”

“Why would I do that?” Raditz said, turning his back on the alien. He needed to find someone else. Someone that could put him out of this misery he was in. If he couldn’t see his mate, then someone could possibly help him.

His mind flashed to his brother. Kakarot was still out there. He even remembered the planet that he was sent to. He grinned to himself. This was the only way. Maybe he would even get to see Nappa again.

* * *

 

14 years later

Raditz shook his head, where was he at? This wasn’t the field that he died in. It looked like some odd house. He looked around him, his eyes resting on the strong body that was in front of him. He wanted to cry. He really thought he would never see him again. “Nappa?”

Nappa couldn’t believe his eyes. His beloved was right in front of him. He hadn’t been able to avenge the third class’s death, but had hoped to see him in death. That wasn’t the case though. “Raditz…” His heart was going like crazy as he made to step forward, only for them to be interrupted by a human; the one that was killed by a saibaman. He sighed as everything was explained to him. Prince Tarble was sick. Prince Tarble was alive.

Raditz moved with Nappa, walking into the room were Prince Tarble was puking his guts out. The two of them stared at each other knowing what this was. There was a hint of grief between them, but they didn’t say anything more.

Just then two women to come in and argued with the human that was now known as Yamcha. They watched the conversation, only to discover, to their shock, Vegeta had taken a mate. Kakarot…Vegeta was mating with Raditz’s brother. It was a shock to Nappa. He didn’t think that the prince would lower himself to mate with a third class, but it seemed that he had. Nappa wondered what had happened after he had died.

As the humans and Tarble continued to talk, Raditz stared at his beloved, taking his tail and running it against his love’s. Nappa purred, turning to look at his love. “I missed you, Old Man,” Raditz said.

The elite moved forward. “I’ve missed you too, my Youngblood.” He leaned forward, kissing his mate. There were some sounds in the background, but he didn’t care. His love was back in his arms. That was all that mattered. They were alive and together once again. “No one will take you from me again.” Nappa said.

Raditz purred as he began to cry. “And I’ll never let go of you again.”

Tarble laughed between hacking. “Look, Yamcha, isn’t it cute?”

Yamcha stared. “I wonder how that happened?”

The prince smiled. “They’ll tell everyone in time. Right now, I think we should leave them alone.”

Bulma giggled. “Why don’t we move rooms? I think they want to be alone.”

The room emptied, leaving them alone. Nappa purred against the third class’s neck. “I love you, Raditz.”

“Nappa,” the third class said, rubbing his face against his mate. “I love you, only you, forever.”

The two cuddled up against each other moving towards the couch in the room. They didn’t care how loud they got. They just wanted to hold each other like it was not only the first but the last time.

* * *

 

Out in space.

Sorbet shook his head. “What the hell are you doing?”

A young man looked back at the captain. “I’m looking something up.” He hated how nosy these guys were. It wasn’t like they owned him.

“You have a job here, Kabu,” the man said, angrily.

Kabu growled down at him, his tail lashing through the air. He was a hell of a lot taller than Sorbet; his hair was longer than most. “Like what? There’s no Cold Empire anymore. It died with Frieza.”

“Don’t you want your revenge? Your parents died on Earth,” Sorbet shouted at him.

“I will find my Uncle and Prince Vegeta in time.” Sorbet looked taken aback. The alien must have thought that he was still in the dark about that. “Yes, I know who killed them and bringing Frieza back isn’t going to fix it,” Kabu growled, before blasting Sorbet through the chest, killing him. Some grunts shook as he pushed them around. “Bring me a pod!” He smirked as a pod was pulled out of the rubble and brought to him. He would get his revenge before destroying Earth once and for all.

The End.

 

 


End file.
